clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex12345a
Alexander Gan , common name Alex12345a or simply Alex (August 8 1998-), is CEO and chairman of renowned Margate Group, prominent writer, founder and co-leader of the infamous MMK, extremely fast typist and BoF/BoE opposer. He is a fugitive currently hunted down by the MIB while trying to eliminate the BoF and BoE, stating that he is doing so for the freedom of Antarctica. Formerly holding a similar position to Director Penny, he is a villain to the Antarctic community and usually fails to expose the BoF. He also hopes to free workers in Isotope, spreading word of the BoF and kidnap Director Benny and Mayor McFlapp. He also has a mental disorder, although it is not active lately. Background Alex said he does not want to reveal his background, except one part of it: His Foundation. As follows from his statements. I remember I was in this dark closet. Where I heard a strange, high-pitched tone saying something like, "What do you mean you brought him here?" At that point in time, I only saw several compartments and letters that spelt out 'BoF' inside. I heard this mean-sounding tone too that said, "What do YOU mean you brought him here?". I could still remember the conversation, bit by bit. I didn't understand. What was happening? At that point in time, I was still a chick. But I guess I must have escaped through breaking the closet (the front door was in front of a big hole). Then, that mean tone shouted, "Where has he gone?" I was afraid and jumped out, and I saw green land. This happened when I was three. When asked who they were, the BoF almost stopped him from saying those names. Thankfully, Alex simply replied, "I don't know. I just know I was hidden in a closet." Connections Alex12345a has two sisters, 2i2i and Nn66. His parents do not live with him as of now. Nn66 Nn66 is the younger of the two sisters. Alex has mixed feelings about her. At times, he would scream punctuation marks at her for disturbing him. At other times, he would be nice and caring. Nn66 is also not as spoilt as her older sister, 2i2i. Nn66 tends to cry when she does not get what she wants, but this is only to a certain extent (e.g. not going for a trip). During arguments between her and Alex, she is most of the time in the right. 2i2i 2i2i is an artist that sells paintings through art shops. She is considered to be spoilt and bossy, as Alex12345a claims. This is true, as she has an icePhone, a Pad-Top, a Snowtendo DS and everything that she wants. She would shout back at him upon doing something against her, which both Alex and Nn66 find annoying. Friends and Enemies Controversy Weird Actions and Thoughts Alex12345a has usually been spotted doing weird actions. No one really knows why. It includes: *Coughing *Coughing *Trying to suffocate himself *Coughing *Screaming about Director Benny Alex also has a number of weird thoughts. Most of these involve the BoF and the BoE. Alex Eats Two Poritos Scandal The Alex Eats Two Poritos Scandal involved anti-Mabel fans, the MMK and his dignity in loving Mabel. The scandal was ranked #2 in MAI and #7 in the whole of Antarctica. Alex12345a, however, does not deny this, claiming that "he has a liking for someone else, and has to admit it". He ate two Poritos, however, only by accident, but this lead to a string of events. MMK Alex12345a was the founder of the MMK, and as many creatures hate Mabel, he is also involved. However, most don't target him, as he, well, he doesn't do much harm. He is considered a sub-villian nevertheless. Against the BoF Alex12345a is highly against the Bureau of Fiction, the Bureau of Entropy, and all other Bureaus that control the universe. Due to his suspicious nature, he found out about the BoF through certain, unknown means. Planning to eliminate the BoF and BoE was his secondary priority and was constantly afraid that the Bureau was constantly watching him. He plans to take out the Bureau by kidnapping all the Masters and hiding them in a closet, although he claimed he 'wanted to spare Billybob, DJ X and Illustrator Keith'. How mean. Alex has certainly put his hatred into action. He messaged Director Benny and Mayor McFlapp, claiming that he 'knew about the Bureau' and 'would universally expose them'. So far, he has only received two replies from Director Benny himself. Alex also made a speech, whom he told to a reporter. The Speech, as Alex calls it, consisted of seventeen parts. The reporter was said to have been silenced by the MIB. Alex is currently being hunted down by the Moose In Black, although his whereabouts are not tracked down on the BoF, thus still remaining alive. He also had contact with Haley and wanted to seek revenge on the BoF for rewriting her. Career His job as a writer is not that powerful, but he holds his head up high in the MMK. Books written: *Kangaroo Fun with Kangaroory! (2008) This book was aimed at chicks aged from 5-10. It explained about the human country, Australia, near to their homeland. It turned out to be a hit with a million copies sold within the past two years. It had three printing sessions, held respectively in 2008, 2009 and 2010. *Tell Time with Tracy! (2008) Approved by the USA, this book was also aimed at chicks aimed around the same age. It explained about the time and a bit of MAI's culture. It was also a hit, with two million copies sold and two printing sessions, or paperbacks, held in 2008 and 2009. Magazines in which he edited: *MY MAI year (2007-) A miniature magazine aimed at students in his school. It had two-three article-styled short stories, and loads of games and fun facts. The first edition was MY MAI 2007, which had 10 editions. The second was MY MAI 2008, which only had one and was cancelled for the rest of the year. MY MAI 2009 started only in November, towards the end of the school term and had 7 editions. It also was the launch year for comics and an essay each edition. MY MAI 2010 will probably premiere in October 2010, due to other important matters he had to attend to. MY MAI does not go by paperbacks; it is only published when requested, one to start of the edition and let people know that an edition was released, and the rest depending on requests. -As books are only published many a time, they need special slots and these special slots are known as 'paperbacks'. Popular books will have around three paperbacks in a year. such as Holly Plotter. Trivia *He is also a Bureau of Fiction wannabe, although unable to break the fourth wall without much effort. However, his attempts had failed time and again. He does not help the Bureau of Entropy, though, as dislikes evil. Therefore, he created the Not So Bureau of No Goozack, which the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature tries to revert every time. *Despite being a Mabel fan, he is not really hated by the public, much less attacked intentionally by one. Even as the Headmaster of the Klan, he has never once been in a situation with a Mabel hater other than Explorer. In a statement, he said, "Yes, I love Mabel. But there are many other things to do other than love Mabel. My job as a writer may be a leading factor for this." *Alex12345a is a ninja, along with his sisters, but wears a white belt as a disguise for other penguins. He rarely visits the Dojo, probably because of his work. He wears the white belt to work everyday, which causes partial humiliation for the businesspenguin. Either way, he is not as good a ninja, but still considerably okay. **He is also an agent but is not called on by G often. He simply helps out with few missions every once in a while. He is considered a lousy agent. See also * Margate Antarctica Islands--his hometown * Alex12345a Adventures--his adventures * User:Alex001--the real Alex * MMK--the group he founded * Alex Eats Two Poritos--the biggest scandal involving him Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:MMK Members Category:Ninjas Category:Agents Category:Villains